Becoming Acquainted With Maps
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Morgan notices an old love in Reid's life  Reid/Morgan/Maps


Reid was floating around a small stage, maps dancing around him, an audience whooping for more; and that was when Morgan first realised the magic between them. If Morgan wanted to be a bigger more substantial part of Reid's life then it wasn't his many hobbies he'd have to take an interest in or win over his various friends. No, Morgan would have to become better acquainted with maps.

He started by watching. He soon noticed the way Reid would gently caress the map as he explained his geographical profile. Something within him bubbling in almost uncontained excitement, some thought it was adrenaline at being close to catching the bad guy, others that Reid enjoyed the intellectual challenge; but Morgan now saw it for what it was, the stirrings of lust.

It was only once their relationship was established and Morgan took over a role he had never expected, that he fully understood. Reid was anticipating the punishment that would be meted out to him for defacing a map, for ruining their ability too give out information, for covering their beauty with ugly ink and the stark reminder of crime. Reid would spend hours self-flagellating, beating himself with a pure version of the map he had tainted. Starving off orgasm until the maps forgave and couldn't bear to see him in any more pain.

Morgan also saw that how despite an eidetic memory Reid would still take out a map to look at it. Yes you could argue it was a picture not words, Reid couldn't just remember it but Morgan knew. He knew that Reid had every contour line, every street, every symbol, every grid reference engraved in his mind forever and that Reid would have even without a fancy memory.

Morgan saw the loving gazes Reid would give his maps, how he had never noticed that the maps belonged to Reid, that he brought them from home, and that they were never Bureau issued, was a mystery that Morgan never really pondered. Morgan knew that he wouldn't be the other man, the one to break up a solid and happy relationship. A couple that worked so well you could never imagine one without the other. Morgan had almost resigned himself to having to give up on Reid when the dreams started.

They were nothing more than Reid reading a map giving Morgan directions, skilfully commanding them both so that a destination could be reached. Yet Morgan would awake breathless and painfully hard. Morgan now knew one last important thing. If he were to have Reid would have maps too, and he didn't mind that a bit.

It was when he over heard Reid bemoaning his cruel fate to an uninterested Prentiss, she had files to do even if Reid has finished his, that Morgan saw this as his chance. Reid had something he needed help hanging, it was big and heavy, definitely a two person job. Morgan offered his handyman skills. Tomorrow after work, allowing that they were in state, Morgan would pop round with his tools and give Reid a servicing. Sadly it appeared that only Prentiss got that- even sadder was that she thought he was joking.

Morgan arrived at Reid's apartment, a seduction plan ready to go. He had researched the history of maps and hoped that by talking about it Reid would get so horny that Morgan could have his wicked way with him.

Reid let Morgan in without any preamble and without apologising for the mess. The furniture in his living room had all been pushed back to the walls. In the middle of the room lay a large relief map. The bumps of mountains standing tall and proud erect from flat terrain.

Morgan was impressed and knelt down to feel it. He ran his fingers over the map closing his eyes at the sensations, it was Reid pushing him away that brought him back to reality. Morgan landed with thump on the carpeted floor and with a Reid on top of him staring straight at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Good it's about time too", yet before Morgan could finish Reid was upon him. Thoroughly kissing the living daylights out of Morgan. Slowly rubbing is hardening cock against Morgan's own. Enjoying the strange mix of rushed and yet slow Morgan was settling in to the idea of a long evening kissing on the floor when five whispered words threw all that out of the window.

"Fuck me into the map."

Damn and how he wanted to, yet first things first "you sure? Lube? Condom? And afterwards?" Even in the throws of passion Morgan was a sensible, safe and conscientious lover. "Of course, of course, and a long happy relationship." Gasping as much about the idea of Reid wanting a future with him as at an undressing Reid who was also able to gift him with a bottle of lube and a condom, Morgan set to undressing himself.

They weren't in the mood for a teasing strip, they wanted each other and the map. They wanted to feel the other two and they wanted it now. The act of slowly undressing the other, stroking, licking and kissing skin as it was exposed would come next time and would in end in Reid taking Morgan up against a wall.

Reid laid himself down on the map and gave a little moan as he felt the map up against his skin. "Morgan he pleaded, we need you now". Morgan straddled Reid's hips and lowered his face down to Reid's. He took a hand and set a finger against the mountain range by Reid's head. He copied the motions his hand would have gone through if he were preparing Reid. A moan and a bucking of hips showed how much Reid appreciated this. Still fingering the map Morgan moved down to the other side of Reid's head and began to lick the map there. A longer groan which ended in a whimper and stronger hip movement greeted Morgan now.

Morgan was starting to get a little impatient himself. With Reid moving beneath him, and a map just there where they could both feel it was driving Morgan slightly mad. Enough of the foreplay. Morgan wanted to pound into Reid until the map was branded into him. With liberal amounts of lube Morgan removed his administrations from the map to Reid. A finger, two, three and then his cock. Reid the more he got the more he begged for. Morgan made sure to hit the prostate and drive Reid down to into the map. The sensations and the very idea drove them both wild. It was short, sweet, and just what they both wanted. Unfortunately round two would have to wait. But after a quick snack and a shower the two men laid back down on the map. And all three of them snuggled together under a blanket for that night and many more afterwards.


End file.
